


Find Me

by HanaTheMighty



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/pseuds/HanaTheMighty
Summary: “A-Arin,” Dan repeated, his voice trembling, “I don’t know where I am, p-please help me…”





	Find Me

“Hello?”

A choked sob returned on the line. “A-Arin…”

The previous exhaustion in Arin’s body from being pulled from his nap melted away; instead, panic took over with a strong hold in his chest. “Holy shit, Dan?”

“A-Arin,” Dan repeated, his voice trembling, “I don’t know where I am, p-please help me…”

“Jesus fuck… okay, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Arin stood up from the couch, hurrying to the door and throwing on his coat. “I’m coming to get you, Dan. It’s okay.”

A cry, whining and terrified. “I’m so scared, Arin.”

“I know, baby. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Arin shut the door to the house, neglecting to lock the door; if he needed to get in fast, fumbling with a key was just more bullshit to get past. “Do you know if you’re inside or outside?”

A sniffle, some rustling on the other side of the phone line. “I-I’m outside. I jumped… I jumped out of a car.”

Arin shivered.

“I-I was… I was walking, a-and someone grabs me, and just… I-I’m in a fucking trunk, I… I kicked the lights out, and… s-shattered the fuckin’ latches… on the trunk… a-and I jumped out-- I’m so scared, Arin, they’re gonna find me--”

“No, Dan,” Arin argued sternly. He was already speeding down the roadway, hardly bothering to buckle his seatbelt. “No one’s gonna find you. Just stay on the line with me, okay?”

“I-I don’t want to die, Arin--” A sob ripped through Dan’s lungs, shuffling against the receiver. “I’m so scared, I don’t want to die--”

“You’re not gonna die, alright?!” Arin fought. “Stop with that, okay?! I’m gonna fucking protect you if it fucking gets my ass shoved into my cranium.”

They both took deep breaths. The intersection light turned red, and Arin stopped, just barely.

“Describe what’s near you, okay?” he requested, softer now. “Are there any shops or street signs?”

“I-I saw a, uh… fuckin’... McConnell’s. I’m by a McConnell’s.”

Arin felt his chest constrict as he hit the gas, the green light that took his face disappearing immediately.

“McConnell’s is on the other side of town--”

“--I fucking know that, Arin!” Dan screamed, before whining loudly into the receiver. “I-I’m so scared, Arin! I’m so scared!”

“Breathe,” Arin instructed. “Just breathe. There’s only one McConnell’s in LA, so I’m going to come get you, okay?”

“I-I-- okay.”

Arin finally asked the question that had been plaguing him. “Are you hurt?”

There was a hesitant breath. “I-I’m stuck in some zip ties,” Dan mumbled, “on my wrist. I-it’s starting to chafe.”

“Go into the shop,” Arin ordered. “Hang up with me and tell them you need help.”

Dan whined again, defenseless, sobbing harshly. “A-Arin, don’t make me hang up with you, please--”

“--You need to get out of them,” Arin pushed. “You’ve got fuckin’ noodle wrists. You’re going to lose circulation.”

“Please don’t make me hang up with you,” Dan begged. “Please. I’m so scared, Arin. I-I’ll be okay. I just… I don’t want anyone to touch me right now. I just want you.”

“I know, Dan.”

“Please hurry.”

\----

As soon as Arin was out of his car door, Dan was running towards him; his wrists were bright red, irritated, bleeding slightly, and he threw his arms around Arin’s neck and sobbed into his coat. Arin pulled his lover in tightly, bringing him into his warmth.

“Arin,” Dan sobbed. “Arin, Arin, Arin…”

“Shh, I’m right here, baby. Everything is okay. Just breathe. You’re okay.”

Dan pulled back, carefully lifting his arms with him. Arin reached into his pocket and removed a pair of scissors he’d grabbed from the dashboard.

“Wrists,” Arin requests. “Let me see them.”

Dan nods, sobbing softly, as he holds his arms out to Arin. Arin slips the scissors under the plastic and cuts a line straight through, the plastic zip tie dropping onto the concrete. Danny leans his head into Arin’s shoulders, sobbing hysterically.

“Shh,” Arin soothes. “Shh… you’re safe, see? I got you… I told you it would be okay…”

Dan nods. “W-why did this happen to me, Arin?” he asks, his voice trembling and cracking. “Why me? W-what did I..?"

Arin sighs, and kisses Dan softly. “I don’t know,” he answers. “Just breathe. I found you…”

Danny nods. “Yeah. Y-you found me…”


End file.
